Whispers In My Sleep
by Sivadkrista1447
Summary: Sam can't control his visions and when he does start getting the hang of his powers, Sam stops breathing and with his big brother having to be pulled away from his side...


_"Sammy, open your eyes.. come on Sam you can do it."_

_still no responce from his brother.._

_"No, no no no no come on wake up Sammy, does it help if I said i'm sorry."_

_"Oh God please, not Sammy,not now."_

_Demons encounter unarmed Dean "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!"_

_"I'm gonna kill you all! Sammy come on get up, get up not again.."_

_"SAMMMY!"_

* * *

_**TWO WEEK**S BEFORE.._

_"_

_Dude, your doing it again." Sam says looking away from his laptop_

_"Doing what?" Dean replies_

_"That thing you do when your worried. Don't worry, i'm fine.. I'll be fine.''_

_"Who says i'm worried? yeah, i'm a little.. jumpy sometimes but thats only because you wake me up screaming."_

_"Ha. right, Sam replies not taking any notes 'hey i think i've found something.." _

_Dean gives Sam "the look" and turns down the music only enough to where he can hear his brother talking_

_"Amy Coax is the name of the girl who practically was there the entire time during the scene,she lives about a half hour from where our hotel is."_

_"She __had_ two sons and one daughter.."

"Wait.. had?"

"Yeah. Her daughter was 12 when she drowned at their pool at their house, the eldest son _Roger_ drowned as what they say "purposely" because of the loss of his sister.."

"Think they may have something in common?'' 'what about the third?'

"The youngest son.. _Caleb_ survived from drowning almost 3 weeks ago and has said nothing.. we can go check em' out"

"Yeah another speachless kid, okay is that it?" Dean exclaimed

"Yeah thats all that I could find."

"Okay well, i'm tired, what time is it?"

"around 10:30."

"Okay, well, lets get back to our motel and get some rest."

Sam paused and gave a scrunched look on his face

"what? still can't sleep?"

"Not since last week."

"Dude, you need sleep Sam and you of all people should know _nightmares can't hurt you_ right?"

Sam shakes his head agreeing to disagree to his brother."

"Okay we're here, ready?" Dean continues again

The youngest brother rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yeah, yeah, lets go."

* * *

"Hey Brock, nice work on my car."

_"Anytime."_

he puts his food in his car and starts the engine

"Works like a charm, I owe you one."

_"Nah, you don't owe me aything, it'll pay off soon."_

_"all right if you say so."_

_the driver takes his car to his house and cut the engine_

"Honey, i'm back."

_screams are being heard from a distance_

"Honey?"

_The screaming stops and he runs upstairs_

"Kyla! oh my God.."

* * *

"Oh jeez!" Sam yells

"Woah, woah woah hold on there cowboy." the eldest tries to calm him down

"Damn."

"So what was it this time huh?"

_The yougest Winchester pauses trying to take everything in_

_"Well, where to psycic boy?"_

_Sam sighs "I need to take a shower."_

_"Alright." Dean continues 'Leave some hot water for me then.'_

_"yeah.." he says silently to himself while walking into the bathroom and locking the door_

_Sam takes off his shirt and splashes water on his face "... Oh my God." he says while looking up_

_"Why is there blood on my neck?" "Oh my God" he said again but loud enough for the eldest Winchester to hear_

_"Sammy? you alright?"_

_"Dean... I don't know"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" 'whats wrong?"_

_sudden pause..._

_"Sam?"_

"Sam can you hear me?" Dean continues to question from the other side of the door.

still no responce...

The eldest Winchester runs towards the door after hearing no reponse from his brother and knocks.. "Sam!"

Dean decides to take the easy way insted of knocking the door down he quickly reaches for the bag Sam laid on the bed an pulld out a knife

"Sam!" He says while unlocking the door.

Sam was sprawled out on he floor with blood on his neck. it looked almost like someone had held a knife to his throat.

"Sam get up, wake up come on." Dean gets a wet washcloth to wash away the blood, there was no marks, no marks at all.. only blood.. lots of blood

"Wake up Sammy." He feels for a pulse and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds one

Sam jumped up into a sitting position almost knocking his brother over while gasping for air

"Dean?" Sam finally lets out.

"Yeah, I'm here Sammy, it's me. can you walk?"

Sam nods his tired head while he helps him up

"Woah, woah, woah take it easy. lets lay you down okay?"

Sam nods his head again and carefully lays down on his motel bed

"You with me?"

"umhmm" was the only thing Sam let out before drifting off into his sleep.."

_"Just sleep Sammy. Its okay." 'Your safe.'_

_ `````````````````````````````````````````````...``````````_

Groans are being heard from Sam's bed when Dean walks into the motel room with breakfast and coffee.

"You okay?" he says when he sees Sam's eyes open

"What happened?" Sam tiredly Says while sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"I was hoping you'ld tell me."

_Sam gives his brother a confused look on his face._

"I found you on the floor in the bathroom, there was blood. on your neck. I didd'nt know what to think." 'Ring a bell?"

Sam starts to regain his memory.. "What no. I.." 'Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Sam whats going on with you?."

"I .. don't know."

Dean shakes his head "You don't know."

"No."

Dean stops and gets up from his brothers bed and hands him his coffee

"Alright, well. we're gonna figure it out then."

"Really?" Sam looks up at Dean. "Okay.."

"Okay?"

"Well, I excpected you to be a little more... Mad?"

"Why? why should I be mad?"

"Well.." _he continues drinking his coffe and getting up_

_"_Easy." Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder

"I'm fine Dean."Sam pushes him off

"Then what happened back there?"

"I don't know!"... Dean stands in shock "Sorry, I didd'nt mean to yell."

"You don't wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay then, are we going?"

Sam stiffens up. "Where?"

"To talk to the little speachless child. or the mother at least," 'Amy Coax?'

"Oh, yeah.. yeah okay, let me get ready."

```````````````````````...``````````````````````

"Caleb sweety, come inside for lunch." The concerned '_Amy Coax'_ told her child

_The little boy ran inside as something was going to attack him.. and she closed the door_

**_"_**How many times do I hav't to tell you not to run in the house?" _The door knocks.. "Okay, your foods on the table go eat."_

_"Hello, I am agent Bush and this is my partner agent Haylor. May we come in? we have a few questions we'ld like to ask you."_

_"Um. yeah okay sure. come on in."_

_Agents Bush and Haylor (Sam and Dean) give eachother pause looks and walk into the young female's home._

"This your son?" Asked agent Bush

"Yes. his name is Caleb he's six, but he has'nt said a word since... the accident." Amy exclaimed trying to prevent tears.

"Do you mind if we, talk to Caleb ma'am?"

"You can try, but he won't even talk to me, let alone strangers."

"Right," 'I'll talk to the girl, you try to get something out of the kid, got it?" Dean whispered to Sam

_Agent Haylor shook his head and walked towards the boy while the other Agent followed Mrs. Coax to the kitchen._

_````````````````````...``````````````````_

"So Mrs. Coax, is there anything else you can tell us about the accident?"

''Umm. I."

"I know this must be hard for you to explain this to us again ma'am but all the details will help."

"Why would the F.B.I care about an accident drowning anyway?" She relpied

"Just wanting to help." _the Agent replies looking at his partner bending down to talk to Caleb._

_" _

_"Hey kiddo," 'My name is Agent Haylor and i'm here to help." The Agent explains_

Th_e kid still looks at his crayon box drawing on his paperplate_

_"I b_elieve you you know, what you saw, whatever you saw. would you like to tell me? I promice i'll listen."

_H_e stills continues drawing...

"So Mrs. Coax, is there anything else you can tell us about the accident?"

''Umm. I."

"I know this must be hard for you to explain this to us again ma'am but all the details will help."

"Why would the F.B.I care about an accident drowning anyway?" She relpied

"Just wanting to help." _the Agent replies looking at his partner bending down to talk to Caleb._

_" _

_"Well,maybe _you can draw me a picture of what you saw and then I can help prevent that monster from hurting anyone else again."..

"Emily. she was twelve, she would turn thirt-teen in august.." 'she was trying to teach Roger to swim, he didd'nt know how, he was afraid." "They looked up to her you know?" 'They were like best-friends.." _she tried holding back the tears but she couldn't._She was swimming in our pool one day, I was with her, Caleb was at soccor with Roger and... I went inside to get her lemonade and I came back." "And um.. she was, she was gone.."

"I am very sorry ma'am, tell me. You didd'nt see anything pull her under did you?"

''What?" Mrs. Coax asked... but he agent just gave her that 'look' "No. no. she was just laying there under the water when I jumped in after her."

Agent Haylor looked away and started to get up

Caleb stopped him and gave him a picture on the paper plate.. then he ran upstairs.

Agent Haylor gave a wierd look like he'd seen it before and then hid it and stepped into the kitchen."

"But Kyla..." Is all 'Agent Haylor heard when he stepped into the room joining their conversation giving a scared look "I'm sorry what did you say?"

* * *

:)

They both looked straight at him for a few seconds

"Yeah, Kyla. She's my best friend."

Agent Haylor was scared and confused, but only his brother seemed to notice

"And where does Kyla live?"

"Um. here." Mrs. Coax writes down on a piece of paper. "1816 LongHills, next to the café.. why?"

"I'll as the questions thank you." His brother immediately knew the change in Sam's behaviour."

"Thank you for your time ma'am" replied Agent Bush

````````````````````...````````````````````

:) :) :) :)

"What the hell was that?" Asked Dean as they were walking to the Impalla.

"What?" Sam replied

"Your interested in her best friend huh."

"What? dude, really? I just thought we need all the information we can get to solve this case."

_Dean let out a grin _"Yeah, I know that.." 'But seriously though, whats up with you?"

"Nothing!" Again they both pause and Sam apologies again "I'm. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Will you shut up Sam! with all the apologizing and yelling an stuff!"

_His brother leans up against the car looking at his hands in silence_

_"I'm serious Sam." "You can tell me." Dean looks at the youngest Winchester._

_Sam still remains quiet... when he finally speaks "Dean,look. We ned to go to Kyla's house an talk to them and.."_

_Dean cuts him off "_Them?"

"Yeah, her and her husband."

"Because I saw it."

"What?" he questioned

"Vision." _Sam says faintly while going quiet again._

_"A vision... You had a fucking vis.."_

_His brother was cut off by Sam's yelling ... "Sam?" "SAM!"_

_"Dean!" Sam yells probably not knowing if he was there anymore._

_"I'm here Sam, I'm here" _Sam_ yells some more and he is helped into the car quickly..._

* * *

_''Haha. "stop it!"Kyla yelled playfully to the man beside her. But he continues to 'play' around with her._

_"Fred!'' more laughs are heard "He's gonna be here in half an hour!"_

_"So, that means I still got half an hour to go then don't I?" 'Fred' replies while he runs his hands through her shoulder-length hair._

_Door-bell rings from downstairs "Oh shit, I think that's him.. "He's early." Kyla jumped to the end of the bed and got dressed fast as fast as possible._

_Kyla jumps out of bed after getting dressed and turns around. " Fred? what are you doing?"_

_and then she screams_

* * *

"S_am!" ''you with me?"... "I said are you with me Sam!"_

_Sam shakes his head and manages to let out a "uh huh" to Dean_

_"_Oh thank God, you okay?"

he puts his finger to his_ throat and flinched_

"Whats wrong?"

_Sam pulls back his finger and Dean notices that they're a lot of blood on his hand_

_"Oh Crap!, Sam , what happened in your vision?" Dean makes a sharp turn trying not to hurt his brother even more._

_as he sees Sam drifting off.._

_"Sam! tell come on keep awake now, we're going to our motel alright? just hang on 3 more minutes!" 'tell me what happened!" _

"She was having an affair..."

"That's right Sam keep takin' keep those eyes open. Who, was having an affair?"

"Kyla..." 'He killed her..'

"OK who killed her.' Dean try's to calm down

the youngest Winchester remains silent trying hard to keep his eyes open...

"Ok Sam, we're here, i'll help you out."

getting out of the car, they stop at their motel room

"Damn it!"

''Wha' happn here D'n?" Sam replies faintly

"I don't know but we're gonna get you ok, its gonna be okay Sam."

They head back to the car grabbing their things while looking back at the crashed motel room.

"All right this might hurt a little okay?"

Sam nods while trying to focus on staying conscious.

"Shhi..." he makes

"Told you."

`````````````````````...````````````````

grunts and moans are being heard from his little brothers bed although he was still asleep, he was still having nightmares that may scar him for life, some of those nightmares may be visions.. But Dean wouldn't know in till he pushes Sam to talk about it.

_Dean looks over to Sam's bed, he was still asleep but he figured he was having another "nightmare" so he runs into the bathroom and brings a wet cloth out to place it on his brothers forehead_

"There we go Sam, it's okay." 'Just rest.'

... . . . . . .. . .

"Dean!" _Sam yells while literally jumping out of bed._

_"I'm here Sammy I'm here." His brother says almost dropping his coffee. _

"What happened?" Sam replied

"you had a vision while we were talking, I patched you up. You were out for 13 hours."

"Oh." I passed out."

"Hell you did, I almost dropped my coffee when I heard you scream my name.".. 'How do you feel?"

uhhuh, _Dean makes while shifting his shoulders_''I find that hard to believe."

"Really Dean, usually it makes me feel like crap. especially when.."

" when what? I'd like to know what the vision is about, and i'd also like to know, why the hell you had blood all over you." 'wanna explain?'

''In my 'vision'... Kyla was in it, the first and last time an.."

Dean cuts him off " The first time you said you saw Kyla, and that's why you were so agitated and scared when she mentioned her name."

''Right.. anyway in the latest vision she was stabbed, but mostly in the neck

"That's what happened with your neck? wha.. how?"

"I think its..." 'I think my nightmares are becoming my reality."

"As in..." The eldest pushes

"Kyla was stabbed in my vision Dean, I guess I'm feeling what they're feeling."

"How?" Dean continues.

" How should I know? I keep asking myself 'Why me?' like, why do I hav't to go through all this crap but honestly 'I don't know!''

"Okay okay, hold on.." 'we'll figure this out all right?" _more like a statement than a question_

_Sam nods his head and stands up "_OK." And sighs

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, for those who knew this before I made changes,  
I made 3 chapters into 1 so it would be more to read and less the wait XD  
I also made a few changes from here and there but nothing big, mostly spelling errors and stuff,  
So thanks and I'll keep updating!**


End file.
